Fairy tale ending
by unaisa memon
Summary: Mariah wong writes in her secret diary of how she moved on from her past and start a new beginning by meeting a certain blue haired boy(kai) which changes her entire.


**NOTE:Hey guys so this is my third story of my favorite pairing of kai mariah and hope that you have readen my first story 'still in you' well it was not that good and because it was my first fic so obviously it would not be the best and sorry i cannot continue still in you story because it was a small one-shot but this one is way much better and longer so plzzz READ AND REVIEW and i also made a kai mariah one shot called treat u better.**

 **NOTE:honestly mostly in my stories ray is eveil or bad guy when i just need a bad guy but in reality ray is a good person just to make the story a love triangle i do that but i hope in my next upcoming stories hilary would be the bad girl or ray.**

* * *

FAIRYTALE ENDING

Dear diary: _(writing at the age of 10)_

Me myself Mariah wong a girl who never had a true a person who i had a crush at young age and it got stronger as i grew older.

Dear diary: _(writing at the age of 15)_

Today i was going to meet my crush who left our village but when i saw him i was shocked i burst in tears seeing ray coming towards hands connected to another girl that chick salima and he told me to move on because he got a better did i ever do to him am i not perfect,am i ugly,(she talk to herself).if ray doesn't want me then i will move on.

Dear diary: _(writing at the age of 16)_

These days i have gotten quiet close to the bladebreakers because ray has came to stay in our village but i ignore ray i always notice tyson and hilary fighting it is very cute maybe they are meant to was with her own team in other country luckily but the most catchy person i saw was kai pure cold-hearted which was very good at least he wasn't as stupid as me.

Dear diary: _(writing at the age of 16 second day)_

Today is the second day that the bladebreakers were staying in our house but whenever i see them i always look at kai's eyes they were very unique and first day i saw him i knew there was something unique between usi could feel it but what if he doesn't.

Dear diary: _(writing at the age of 18)_

Now i am 18 years old and i have alot of memories with kai like:

When we both got stuck in the elevator and i couldn't

Breathe so he kissed me and i became fine.

When once i was about to get hit by a car but he ran

And saved my pushed me and we both ended up

Ended up safely.

He always makes me smile like no other person can.

I soon fall in love with him but kept it a secret.

Dear diary: _(writing at the age of 18 second day)_

I really feel bad for salima because she got badly injured by a truck and i should show respect to her well her condition was bad but it got worse when ray left her saying that she was a burden to him and then i started to visit the hospital sometimes to see if she was well and in months she got well and now she and kane are very happy together.

Dear diary: _(writing at the age of 18 and half)_

These days ray keeps on staring and winking at is disgusting for me but then kai handles it by giving him a death glare it literally makes me laugh how ray acts a tiger infront of me and when kai comes he becames a shivering weak cat.

Dear diary: _(writing at the age of 19)_

Today when i was walking down the streets i saw kai there so i went and started to talk to me i also notice that he was getting interested as i was talking well from that day we got close together we also sometime date and when once ray came to me to win me back i always talk to him about kai and when once i told him that i like kai i saw kai blushing red hearing that.

Dear dairy: _(writing at the age of 20)_

So today i am very happy because today me and kai are gonna marry when i was 19 and half he proposed me and after that 1 month later our engagement and now finally our marriage i am very happy and at the same time nervous.

Dear diary: _(writing at the age of 23)_

So finally after our 2 months of marriage i had a son named goh hiwatri after marriage i became mariah hiwatari which i am proud of and i am so happy in my life with my husband and son oh and i guess i should go kai must be coming.

At the room

"Mariah,mariah darling where are you"said a tall handsome kai hiwatari "what are you doing"

"Well nothing much"replied the pink beauty

"Oh really well i can see the a diary in your hands"he said smirking

"It is my secret diary and i won't show to you"mariah replied smirking

"As you wish darling but come on me and goh are very hungry i just wanna eat my beautiful wife"s handmade food"kai said giving puppy dog eyes "okay coming"mariah said and happily they ate food and happy ever after.

* * *

 **Author note:aww so wasn't that nice and i apologise about the one-shot i made before had accidently got twice just some mistake i did of changing names and blah blah so plzz read and review my this and before stories and encourage others also and is anyone also making kai mariah stories if yess plz make i really wanna read some of others and if someone made kai mariah's story i promise to make many stories of kai mariah like 20 or above chapters i am already even prepared just waiting for little reviews.**


End file.
